jordan_petersonfandomcom-20200213-history
GG Allin
Kevin Michael Allin (Born Jesus Christ Allin) is the agent of chaos and lifelong adversary to Grand Wizard Man Jordan Peterson. First Feud - Confrontation at Tedx Toronto During a presentation at Tedx Toronto, GG Allin abruptly walked upon the stage barefoot in a bold attempt to challenge the professor on his own intellectual turf. GG Allin, boldly refuted Dr. Peterson's argument for the trials and tribulations of young men of the 21st century by removing his trousers and defecating on stage. Dr.Peterson, taken aback by Allin's bold statement and odor paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Witnesses at the time, described Peterson looking upwards at the ceiling, his eyes dancing back and forth, as if his eyes were collecting each thought itself as if it were something tangible; of the material world itself. "Now that's a loaded question if I've ever heard one, man. God, it's so complicated. Just... When you're approached on stage by a man wielding nothing but the force of his bowels and defecates the weight of the world onto your stage it's just, god that just bloody takes you out. It's no joke!" The death of Jordan Peterson's daughter At the end of the debate GG Allin was arrested for manslaughter, the victim was Jordan Peterson's 14 year old daughter named Bethany Peterson. Allegedly GG used her corpse for the album "Brutality & Bloodshed for all". however outside of a photo shoot for the album the court dismissed the case due to lack of evidence. GG later admitted that he was responsible, insisting that she wanted it and that he committed sexual acts to the stumps of were her limbs were once attached while she was still alive. Jordan Peterson vs The Soda Poppers Spics Spics is an anal-freak who gets annoyed when white people ruin his prostate, prompting him to say his tagline: "You made me commence the Rwandan Genocide of 1994!". As seen in What's New Beelzebub, he is quite a skilled gay bottom. His demon form is the only one that is different from those of his siblings (His resembles a nigger's torturer). He seems to think he's smarter than the other two and can be slightly condescending. He is named for his intense hatred for Latin Americans. Peepers Peepers is named for his big eyes, which he occasionally draws attention to with his tagline: "I can see you fucking my ass!". In What's new, Beelzebub?, Peepers tricks Sybil into sucking him off, but she snaps out of it when it turns out that his BBC is made of rubber. In his demon form, Peepers dons a costume identical to John Wayne Gacy, although it is black and gay. In this form, he is able to shoot powerful semen from his niggerdick. Whizzer Whizzer is named for the sound he makes after getting lynched by the KKK which he often announces with his tagline: "Time out for niggers!". Prior to Abe Lincoln Must Die! he swore off Pussy in order to get around this issue, but thanks to Sam & Max this change was a short-lived one. Wizzer's demon form looks identical to that of Peepers. In his demon form, he is able to pee fire.